As is well known, diabetes mellitus is caused by abnormal secretion of insulin from the pancreas or decreased insulin sensitivity. For a type I diabetic patient whose pancreas does not secretes insulin at all, it is necessary to measure blood glucose level of the patient before meals, and administer insulin to the patient according to the measured level.
Conventionally, in order to easily measure blood glucose level at home by a patient himself/herself or by a member of the patient's family, a miniaturized blood glucose measuring device (referred to as “blood glucose meter” hereinafter) for self-measurement has been developed, manufactured and marketed by the applicant of the present invention. Further, a blood glucose meter having various management functions and capable of dealing with a plurality of patients is being developed for hospital wards by the applicant of the present invention.
A blood glucose meter is a device for measuring blood glucose level based on a principle that a biochemical reaction is caused by contacting blood with a reagent, and thereby the glucose value is converted into color density or electrical signal. In cases that most reagents used in such blood glucose meters react with the blood, the reaction rates change according to the ambient temperature at the time when the blood glucose measurement is performed. Thus, the blood glucose meter has a built-in temperature sensor, and temperature correction calculation is performed while converting the physical value obtained when performing measurement into the blood glucose value.
Incidentally, the prior art document deemed to be related to the present invention is referred to as Patent document 1.    Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-10317.